


Acoustic Funeral

by mistergore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistergore/pseuds/mistergore
Summary: | spoilers for tommyinnit's march first 2021 stream, don't read if you don't want spoilers |Death was painless for Tommy, until it wasn't.
Kudos: 4





	Acoustic Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Acoustic Funeral For Love in Limbo by HIM, but not related to the fic, just had no other ideas.  
> Ongoing, and tags will be added as I update. I plan on posting the next chapter extremely soon <3

Death was painless for Tommy. Until it wasn't.

Death was painless until he couldn't hear the lava crackling, until he couldn't hear Dream still beating him while he was down, until he couldn't hear his own heart beat and laboured breathing. Until he couldn't hear anything.

Death was painless until tommy opened his eyes and saw nothing. He couldn't see, hear, or even feel anything. Pain was all Tommy felt. Firey hot pain running through his veins, running through his hot blood. It was uncomfortable at first, then he couldn't feel anything, no emotions, because all he could process was the red hot stabbing pain trapping his entire body. He couldn't breathe, think, or move.

His whole body was completely paralysed, suspended in nothing, and he couldn't even scream to relieve the horrifying pain. 

Death was painless for Tommy, until it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short, I know.   
> If this fic crosses any boundaries that I don't know about, lmk and I'll change anything or delete it.
> 
> Comments always appreciated. Have a good rest of your day <3


End file.
